Sakura's Love Story
by cherryblossom1423
Summary: You have to read to find out! (I may have changed it up a lot) This is just a rough draft, I just needs some ideas!
1. Chapter 1

'Whoosh', there was a pink blur flying in the sky with incredible speed. She was in a rush, but for what.

It's a girl with soft luscious pink hair that gently fell into soft elegant curls, she had emerald eyes, but they can change color, I'll explain how. She has very unique powers that can defeat anything; she gets new powers when it's her birthday.

Her powers are a okay, it helps in battle, she can manipulate her blood or any ones blood, can summon any weapons using her blood, she has inhuman strength and healing abilities, she can make many copies of herself or transform into anyone, she has elegant white wings, she can do elemental jutsus, she can make clay sculptures and make them come to life, she has the ability to draw things on anything and make them come to life, she can summon anything, and she can bring people back to life but there is a price to it, it takes a piece of her own life little by little.

Now about her eyes there are 6 colors that can change normal emerald, blue, red with comas spinning, and any colored eyes with black slits. If they are emerald then she is feeling normal so nothing will happen, blue means that she is sad and can control the weather, red with comas means she is angry and can make people see illusions good or bad, and finally her last pairs of unique eyes are the ones with slits that can be any color, she has 4 demons in her and when she is really weak she can tell them to give her some of their powers but if she is really angry and really sad then she ask them to give her some evil chakra and is allowed to turn into the form she chooses.

Her name is Sakura Haruno; her parent abused her and disowned her making her a street orphan but was found by Pixis a commander of the Survey Corps, Sakura showed him her powers and was surprised at him because he wasn't scared and he didn't call her a monster like all the other adults. Pixis treated Sakura like she was his own daughter and Sakura became very close to him and soon joined Survey Corps, but she was sent on a long term mission but she is finally coming back home to her adoptive father.

Sakura's Pov

'Finally I come back to see my dad and I finally get to stay home, I don't have to worry' I said to myself, I sped up. I could finally see the walls but when I saw the first wall it was manifested by titans, then I went to the military department and saw many people going in the court room. I retreated my wings and walked inside wandering around my green cape keeping me warm, then I suddenly bumped into someone, I fell down but because of my reflexes I was able to catch myself. Looking at the person I bumped into it was a guy with black hair and emotionless eyes, he looked pretty cute but oh well "Watch where you're going brat" he said "I never seen you here before, are you an intruder" he said taking out his weapons, I stood up and dusted myself he was a 1 inch taller than me so I had to look up to meet his eyes "No I am not an intruder, I just came back from a long term mission" I said and walked pass him, he grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it hard but not really hard "Listen brat you don't know who you are dealing with" he said in an angry voice, spinning around to look at him my eyes bled red "And you don't know who you are talking to, back off or you'll regret it. Got it" I said and walked away my eyes still red.

Levi's Pov

I quickly grabbed her shoulder, she has no right to turn away from their superior "Listen brat you don't know who you are dealing with" I said in an angry voice. She turned around and her emerald eyes turned into red with comas spinning "And you don't know who you are talking to, so back off or you'll regret it" she said angrily and walked away 'Her eyes used to be emerald but then they turned red. What is going on here' I thought and turned around to go to the court.

Sakura's Pov

I walked angrily around, 'Who does he think he is ordering me' I thought angrily 'Saku calm down' said Kyuubi 'I know but he was rude' I told him 'It's okay' he replied 'Fine, since you guys are my friends I will calm down' I thought my eyes turning back to emerald.

When I was done exploring I went to where everyone was going to. I entered the court without thinking and saw a boy cuffed to a pole getting beaten up by the one I bumped into earlier, "Hey who are you" yelled one of the military people "Sakura" I said smiling "You are not supposed to be here" another yelled, everyone's attention was now on me and I saw my dad looking at me with worried eyes I gave him the don't worry look "Sorry sir but I didn't know that there was something going on. I'll leave right away" I said turning around "What if she is an intruder" one yelled and pointed their gun at me, I sighed when they pressed the button, I caught the bullet and held it "That's dangerous you know, what if you really did hit me" I said dropping the bullet "She isn't an intruder" yelled my dad "She just came from a long term mission, that girl is my daughter" he continued. Everyone looked at me very shocked, I smiled "Nice to see you again tou-san" I smiled softly, he came up to me and gave me a big hug and I returned it. When we let go I looked at them, "Well, my name is Sakura. I just came back from a long term mission outside the walls. It's very nice to meet you" I smiled brightly at them "Long term mission outside the walls? That's impossible; ordinary people can't make it out alive if they stay there for too long, you would have gotten eaten by titans" a girl with brown hair and glasses said fascinated, "Well, I am no ordinary person" I said and turned to the guy who had the injuries our emerald eyes clashed, our eyes looked so alike 'Is that… no I gave him away to another family so he can be safe' I thought but our eyes looked so similar. I had to give him away or our parents would do the same thing to him before they disowned me.

Tearing my gaze away from him I looked at the judge, "So what's the case sir" I said smiling, he looked a bit reluctant but gave in "We are seeing if he should be killed or join the Survey Corps. He almost killed one of his comrades and he can turn into a titan" he said, I looked at him "You should let him join Survey Corps, so humanity can win against the titans yet again. Even though he almost killed that person this boy doesn't know how to control his powers yet, if we were to help him control it then he would be a very important aspect, if you were to kill him who would help you seal up Wall Maria" I said thoughtfully. The judge thought about it and all the other people. One by one they agreed "We have made a decision" he said gabbling.

The guy I bumped into said "Thank to you brat we got him" and ruffled my hair, I looked at the guy beaten up, he looked at me "Sakura Haruno, and if you ask if this is my real hair color then yes it is my real hair color" I said holding out my hand for him to shake, he looked at my hand "Eren Jaeger, thank you for saving me from almost getting killed" Eren said taking my hand and shook it, I smiled and lifted my hand towards his injuries, my hand glowed a soft green and when I took it off all his injuries were gone "W-what did you do" he freaked "I healed you" I said as it was the most obvious thing "H-h-how" he stuttered "Well I was born with it" I said walking away. Everyone looked at my retreating form shocked.

'Because I was born with these powers my old parents abused me' I thought 'But I got used to the pain and let everyone call me a monster' I kept thinking, then I bumped into a guy and I almost fell down on my butt if he hadn't caught me on time, I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes and blonde hair "Are you alright" he said worriedly, I stood up and smiled "I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said bowing "It's okay, it was my fault too" he said kindly "My name is Erwin Smith" he said, then I noticed someone behind him, Erwin followed my gaze and looked at the black haired kid I bumped into earlier, he looked a bit irritated "And that is Levi" he said introducing him "My name is Sakura Haruno" I said smiling at them "Anyways we thank you for your help. If it still continued we would have lost him" said Erwin "It's no problem, I just want more recruits for Survey Corps" I said tightening my grip on my strap I was holding "So what are you holding" he said "Ahh this, this is my favorite instrument, I am not that good. I like the melody though" I said blushing "Can you play a song for us if not you can do it another time" Erwin said smiling "Sorry but I have to decline your offer" I said bowing and walking towards the window "Hey, be careful you can die without your equipment to catch your fall" said Levi and they both were rushing to my side. Quickly jumping out I took off my cape and my wings came out "I told you, I am no ordinary person" I said and flew away; I turned around to see their shocked faces yet again.

No one's Pov

Erwin and Levi looked at the retreating figure shocked; I mean who wouldn't be if Pixis daughter has amazing abilities. They soon got out of their shock and went their rooms but the pink haired girl was still in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day Sakura's Pov  
I woke up early and put on my uniform and headed towards the kitchen. In there I saw everyone up I saw Levi and Erwin sitting on the far right talking, when they saw me they looked away and went back to discussing plans, I sighed 'Right after the long term mission I am being sent to another mission tomorrow' I thought sadly 'Don't worry Saku, this time you have people coming but you need to attend the assembly for new recruits' said Shukaku 'I know we are having company on this mission but I don't want to see comrades die' I thought sad 'Don't worry' they all assured, I sighed again and took their word.  
I sat at the middle with my food and ate silently, after eating I stood up to put away my dishes and went outside the big castle, outside I saw freshly blossomed cherry blossoms, and I smiled and ran towards the middle. 'This used to be a place I go to if I am sad or I just want to be alone' I thought happily I took out my violin and started to play Secret Garden. This song shows how much pain I went with when I lived with my abusive parents, this song represents my sadness and how I saw my best friends die in a titan attack, my eyes turned blue and I started crying tears falling. Clouds formed and started to rain, I didn't notice the audience I had in the front doors. Tears kept rolling down and the rain mixed with it 'Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro I miss all of you' I cried. After the song it kept raining and my head dropped low tears still dropping "I shouldn't be sulking what happened in the past is now in the past besides I know I will meet them again" I said to myself, smiling softly my eyes slowly turning back to emerald, I snapped my fingers and the rain dispersed. Then I put away my violin and took out my wings, 'I need to change, my white shirt is drenched and you can see my under garment' I sniffed the air and looked at the front doors, they were open and standing there is Eren, Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, they noticed me looking at them and ran towards me, I blushed and turned away so they won't see my shirt "Sakura are you alright, we heard you play that song and we came to listen, then it started raining when you started crying" said Hanji "I-I'll e-explain later" I stuttered my back turned towards them "What's wrong" said Hanji turning me around, I shrieked and covered my chest. "H-H-Hanji" I stuttered angrily. The boys had blushes on their faces and kept staring at me "T-t-t-turn a-a-a-around" I yell at them. Levi took of his cape and threw it towards me "H-here" he stuttered a small blush forming. I quickly put it on and sighed. They all turned around "Anyways you need to get ready so we can get new recruits" said Erwin "U-uh yeah let me go to my room so I can get ready"  
After getting ready we headed out towards the stables, I walked up to Levi "Here is your cape" I said handing it too him, he looked at it "You can keep it" he said and turned around to get his horse "Are you sure" I asked, he grunted and I took that as a yes "Well, thank you" I said putting it on and heading towards my horse. When I finally got my horse I tried getting on but I was so short I had a difficult time. Finally giving up I sighed in defeat, then I saw a hand, I looked up and saw Levi lending me a hand to go on the horse, I smiled and accepted his hand. He lifted me like I was a pound of feathers "Thank you very much, Levi" I said smiling brightly at him, he looked away and left without a word, I sighed and headed outside. We set off to where the trainees are, Eren didn't go because he had to be hidden  
Upon arriving it was dark and torches were lit, there were a lot of trainees. Erwin started saying his speech and our plans, when he finished many trainees left but some stayed, I smiled at the brave warriors 'As long as I am here, people will get killed less' I thought determined 'And we will help you' said inner Sakura, we nodded and started hearing the rest of Erwin's speech.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Week's

Today we start our expedition outside the walls with the trainees, our objective is to find a route for Eren's destroyed house. We all set off outside the gates; everything was going smoothly, after about 10 more minutes we saw black smoke it was a signal that an abnormal was coming for us, we felt the ground shake and saw a fast 14 class meter heading towards us "I'll handle this" I yelled, they all nodded while I turned around and came off the horse. Taking off my white bandages I held out my right hand and blood dripped out of it, and then it formed into a blood sword. Faster than the titan I ran full speed and went straight for its weak spot and made the cut a bit too deep in the back of the neck, 'Whoops' I said. After killing that stupid titan I started looking for my horse, it was nowhere in sight 'Must have gotten scared and ran away' I thought and took out white clay and formed it into a bird "Well, if there is no horse then it's time to use my clay" I said to no one in particular.

Searching for my team was easy, I saw them fighting off many titans, 'There shouldn't be so many' I thought. I stooped down and saw many trying to get away. They looked at me "W-what is that thing" one of them stuttered trying to get away from the titan "Relax, as long as I am here I will protect you guys" I said smiling "NO TIME TO BE SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT AND HELP" they yelled "Sheesh you could at least say please" I said sarcastic, I got off my bird "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" one yelled, a titan ate my big clay bird when it swallowed, I smirked "KAI" I yelled and there was a big explosion behind me, the titan that ate my bird exploded into bits. "Go behind me" I commanded, everyone did as I said and went behind me but still shocked. The titans started advancing towards us fast, the people behind me were screaming like idiots, I breathed in a lot of air then I said "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" and a dragon made out of fire came out of my mouth and burned all the titans leaving nothing else.

"Sheesh, you guys should at least have confidence in me. If you want to know how I did that, I suggest you talk to my dad about that" I said and took out a piece of clay and molded it into a small hawk, I threw it on the floor and a big smoke erupted from it. When the smoke dispersed the once small clay bird turned big, so big that it can fit 30 people. "Hop on, our do you want to get eaten by titans" I said seriously. They all quickly went on the bird. After them I jumped onto the bird and it started to flap its wings and we were in the air. Looking behind me I saw every ones fascinated faces, I smirked and the bird went in a loop, everyone freaked out and I started laughing, they looked at me angrily.

We started looking for Eren, while looking for Eren we saw many bloodshed. Looking shocked we followed the trail and saw blue smoke, someone fired it in our group too. The blue smoke means to retreat "You guys go back to the wall, while I look for Eren" I said and jumped off my clay bird. "W-wait" they yelled but I summoned my wings and flew towards Levi's team.

Upon arriving there I saw them get killed one by one, "EREN" I yelled seeing if I could find him, then I saw a small figure heading towards me, I looked closely and saw it was Eren, but I saw a bigger one chasing him, 'That's the female titan, the one who killed all of these innocent people" I thought and flew to Eren with lightning speed, I saw Petra trying to get away from the titan, the female titan lifted a leg so it can crush Petra, I flew to Petra and saved her in time. We landed on a tree "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-thank y-you, Sakura" she said crying on me "No need to cry, just hop on here and will take you to Erwin. You'll be fine, I promise" I said softly to her, she nodded still shaking but she got on my clay bird I made for her "See you" I said and left, I looked back to see her retreating form. 'Why am I so weak, I couldn't protect everyone' I thought angrily, 'I won't be able stand the families face when they find out that one of their family members died in this expedition' I thought tears blurring my vision 'Don't cry Saku' my demons said comfortingly 'You still have to save Eren' they told me, I wiped my tears and flew really fast 'I won't let him die, that female titan is going to pay' I thought and flew even faster.

While looking for the titan I got a deep gash on my stomach from flying to fast, I wasn't looking where I was going, then my vision started getting blurry 'That tree branch must have poison on it' I thought, but I wouldn't give up and kept on flying. I finally saw the titan, but I was too late, I saw Levi and Mikasa, then I looked at what Levi was holding and saw Eren covered in something slimy and yellow "Levi" I yelled and got their attention "Sakura what are you doing here" he said "I was looking for Eren, but then I saw Petra almost about to get crushed by the titan so I saved her. By the time I told her to leave they were gone" I said "You guys must be out of gas" I said and took out a blank scroll and ink; I didn't have any more clay. "What are you doing" Mikasa said curiously "Nimpou: Chojou Giga" and the hawk I drew on the blank scroll started to come out from the paper and became a real ink hawk "Hop on and let's meet Erwin" I said going on the hawk; they soon went on the hawk. We all started flying up, after about 40 minutes we saw everyone, we landed softly and met up with everyone more than ¼ died from the expedition "You guys finally arrived" said Hanji, everyone looked at my ink bird "Cool" they said "Sakura, because of you, there was less that died, thank you" said Erwin, everyone cheered for me, I blushed softly "It's nothing" I said shyly, I looked up to see their happy smiles, I smiled softly. Then I felt a pain in my stomach, I looked at the deep gash, but I covered my pain so they won't get worried, then my vision started to get blurry, but I was too stubborn "Is there anyone who got injuries" I said, I looked around and saw 10 people with injuries "Please line up in front of me so I can heal them" I said smiling, ignoring the pain on my own injury, I finally healed 9 but there was one more and it was Levi, he sat in front of me and I sent healing chakra to see what was wrong. Finding out he twisted his ankle I started to heal it "You know, if it wasn't for you, we might have all died" said Levi, I looked at him still healing his wound "It was really nothing" I said blushing "So brat, mind telling me why you have these abilities" he said "If you all want to know you have to talk to my dad about that" I said looking away. He sighed and waited for me to finish. When I was done I was so low on chakra, I had 2% of it, 'I have to wait for 2 hours until I can heal my injury' I thought painfully.

We all started to ride our horses, but my vision was getting blurrier, I had a hard time seeing, and the throbbing pain in my stomach wasn't helping either. "Sakura, are you okay, you look a bit pale" said Connie "I'm fine" I said weakly and we continued. I held my wound so no one can see the blood. We saw everyone cheering and some were crying, I had to look away because I knew if I were to be there I could have protected them. Immense pain gripped my stomach, 'This poison, is strong' I thought 'Sakura, you should heal it' said Shukaku 'I'm fine' I thought, the pain was so painful that I had to wince "Sakura are you okay" said Mikasa "Yeah" I said gritting my teeth in order for me to hold me from screaming. Blood started leaking from wound and dripped on the floor "Sakura, you bleeding" said Mikasa "Mikasa, I told you I am fine" I replied weakly holding my wound, everyone turned to look at us, especially Erwin and Levi. "What happened to the girl" I heard one of the families whisper to each other "Sakura are you okay" said a worried Erwin, "I am fine" I said and kept going forward, but more blood dripped and when the my blood touched something it started to sizzle "Sakura, let me see your wound" said Levi, everyone started whispering "DON'T TOUCH IT" I yelled my head dropping "I don't want you guys getting burned" I said softly. 'Inner, please heal it' I said, I looked at inner but she looked at me sadly 'Sakura, I can't heal you, you already took all our good chakra, and if you ask for some you have to get our evil chakra' she said sadly, I cursed slightly "Levi please hand me those bandages" I said slowly, he gave it to me and I wrapped my wound but it slowly was getting burned, but I covered it with my cloak "Let's go, I am fine now" I said hiding the pain and we all rode on some of them looking back at me to check if I was okay, the pain grew worse but I bared with it, I have chakra that can stop the bleeding but if I use it then I might die. Dealing with the pain until we got back to the headquarters was hard. My breathing grew ragged and my vision got really blurry that I can barely see anything "Sakura are you really alright" said a worried Eren "Y-" before I could finish my sentence everything went black, I could hear faint voices but I soon lost conscious.

No one's Pov

When Sakura Fainted she fell off her horse with a loud thud "Sakura" yelled Eren gaining every ones attention, a small pool of blood started forming and the blood started sizzling. When everyone got to them they looked at the unconscious girl on the floor worriedly "What happened here" yelled Erwin "I don't know, I asked Sakura if she was alright, she was about to reply until she fainted" said Eren worried "Someone grab her and head towards the headquarters fast" commanded Erwin, Levi was about to get Sakura "Don't touch her" said Armin "If you touch her blood, it might burn you. Her blood is like acid" he continued, Levi cursed and tried thinking of a way to get her, then her wound started to glow a soft green "S-she's healing herself while she is unconscious" said Levi fascinated but then the saw something heading towards, it was a small white light, but when it reached them it grew bigger and started form into a human shape, everyone looked at amazement, the form was a lady that looked like she was in her early 30s dressed in white she had white angel wings "Poor Sakura. I am sorry we left you" said the lady softly kissing Sakura in the cheek; this lady had blue hair and a lip piercing, she looked at the big group "Please protect her, she has been lonely for many years, people calling her a monster. We all have been watching her, but now we can't we all have to go up there. So please protect her, protect my daughter" she pleaded, then the Lady started to disappear "W-who are you" Levi said, the lady smiled "I am her real mother, please keep this a secret from Sakura, she doesn't know who I am but surely we will meet one day" the lady said "What's your name" asked Mikasa, the lady disappeared but they heard her say "Konan".

They all looked at Sakura and saw she wasn't bleeding anymore, Mikasa and Krista checked her wound and saw it was completely healed, they inspected it "She got this wound a long time ago, my guess is she got it when she was looking for Eren" Krista said. Levi got off his horse and carried Sakura to the cart and put her down gently, half her shirt was burned off so they can see half her stomach. "Let's go" commanded Erwin and everyone headed towards the headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Months

Two months later I finally felt better, Levi and I relationship was still intact, and I was up and ready to show them my abilities. I walked down to eat breakfast and saw everyone up drinking coffee or tea "About time you woke up" said Jean "You get to show us your abilities" he said excitedly. I nodded and we all went to eat first, than after eating we all went outside so I can show them "Let's see you guys seen me heal, some of you guys saw me breathe out fire shaped like a dragon, I can mold clay but not all of you guys saw that, I can draw and make them come to life but Mikasa and Levi were the only ones who saw that so I decided I'll show you all of them today" I announced "But did my dad tell you anything else" I asked "H-he told us that you have 4 demons inside you" said Sasha hesitantly

"Oh" I said not surprised 'At least he didn't tell them about my old parents' I thought "Anyways, we shouldn't waste time, by the time I am done it should at least be night" I said. The first power I showed them was manipulating my blood and another person, I unwrapped my bandages and blood dripped from a small hole, my blood formed into many weapons and I controlled a little squirrel's blood and how much pain it was having, I explained that no one can touch my blood or they will get burnt really bad, then I showed them I can duplicate myself, I made a hand sign with one of my hands "Kage Buushin no Jutsu" and 2 shadow clones appeared, I canceled the jutsu and showed them how I can transform into anyone I want, I transformed into Levi and everyone laughed except Levi, I smiled and he softly smiled back signaling me that he wasn't mad, I showed them white angel wings, power shield, elemental jutsus (water, earth, fire, air, ice, crystal, ice, wood, and lightning), I showed them all my different eyes and explained what each of them does or stand for, then I showed them my clay creations and how I can make them explode, then I showed them how I can control things with chakra string so I used Jean and I started twitching my fingers and Jean started dancing, I showed them how I can paint things anywhere and make them come to life, and how I can summon things, and my inhuman strength which shocked many, I didn't want to tell them I can bring dead people back to life.

"Well, I am done showing you guys all my abilities" I said not even tired "Do you guys have any questions" I asked them no one made a move so that meant they don't have any but I saw one hand go up, it was Bertolt "What are inside those scrolls you always carry around" he asked "Oh you mean this" I said showing them one "Simple I carry supplies" I said "I can create them" I continued, I unrolled one and did one hand sign and there was a small poof surrounding the scroll. When it cleared up there were weapons on top "What are those" said Krista pointing to my kunai "This is a Kunai, it is meant for killing or throwing, so is this shuriken" I said showing them it, "If I tie this explosive tag in this kunai look what happens" I said, with a flick of my wrist the kunai soared through the air and the tag activated and exploded "Well, that's all, I have to offer you" I said and started walking to go inside.

The group followed me inside "That was amazing, I can't wait to see her in action on the next expedition" exclaimed Connie, the others nodded in agreement. "So what do you guys want to eat, this time I cook" I said "I want curry" said Erwin "I think we should have ramen" said Reiner "I prefer fried chicken" said Bertolt "Why not have all of them" said Sasha her mouth was watering "What do you want Eren" I asked him not listening to them "I want yakisoba" he said "And for dessert let's have dango" I finished off. We all nodded in agreement and I went to the kitchen to cook, after 10 minutes Levi came in all dressed up in pajamas, he looked hot in them too. "Hey" he said "Hey" I said blushing "Do you need any help" he offered "No, I just need to wait and everything will be done" I said softly. Levi came up to me and ruffled my hair, I pouted, he looked at me trying to resist my cuteness but in the end I won the battle because I was smothered with a warm hug "Don't give me that face, you look too cute for me to resist" he said we stayed like this for a while but then the door was beginning to open and we separated really fast both of us had a small blush but Levi's disappeared soon, while mine took quite a long time. "Are you almost done" said a very hungry Sasha, I nodded and told her to go back and wait for me to put everything on the plates, she nodded and left us, I sighed "You go sit on your seat, I'll hand out the food" I said to him smiling "I'll save a seat for you next to me, okay" he said and left to go sit. I put the yakisoba in a big plate and the dango in another plate. I came out holding them I put them in the middle.

When the food was placed it sent a mouthwatering smell around the room, I sat next to Levi "Well, are you guys going to eat. I have a feeling Sasha is going to eat all of it" I said pointing at Sasha who took 2 servings of Yakisoba, everyone quickly got there food. Everyone had blissful face when they ate "This is so good, probably the best I have eaten" said Sasha. After eating the main course everyone grabbed 3 dangos each and ate them "SO GOOD. HEY LEVI CAN I HAVE YOUR DANGO" yelled Sasha, there was a deadly aura next to me "NO" said Levi darkly, Sasha shrank back but continued to eat her dango, after dinner was done everyone wanted me to cook for them again tomorrow, I eventually gave in and everyone cheered and thanked me for the amazing dinner, me and Levi were the only ones left.

"Ne, Levi guess what tomorrow is" I said making him guess "Your birthday" he tried "Nope" I said smiling "Then what" he said looking a bit irritated, I sighed "It's valentine's day tomorrow" I said, "What's valentine's day" he asked clueless, it's a holiday where couples give present to each other" I explained, he nodded and said good night to me and left. I looked sadly 'Does he not care for me' I thought sadly 'What are you talking about Sakura, of course he cares, watch tomorrow he will, give you a bouquet of flowers and a big kiss' said Inner 'Yeah' I said getting confidence. I went to my room and started to think of a gift to give him for Valentine's Day. Then it hit me, I should make him a strawberry tart. So I decided I will wake up really early to prepare it. I fell asleep, and dreamed what his face will look like when he saw my gift.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day

I woke up at 5 am to prepare the tart and big breakfast. First priority was the tart, I quickly made it and when I finished I put it in a small pink box. After the tart I started to make omelets for everyone, I put cheese bacon and sausages on it. when I was finished everyone one was awake and already sitting down eagerly waiting to eat, my vision was a bit blurry but I ignored it and gave everyone their omelets "I hope you guys enjoy it" I said taking a bit from mine, I looked at Sasha's happy face 'It's a good thing I made a bigger one for her" I thought relived. After breakfast I collected all the dishes and washed them, I was really cold and my head started hurting but I thought that I didn't get enough sleep so I left it.

Everyone thanked me for the breakfast and I walked out to go around town holding the box that contained the tart, I walked aimlessly around enjoying the bustling street. Deciding it was time to go back I went back slowly, it was almost dark, 'What do you think he got me' I talked to inner 'I don't know but I bet it's something romantic' said inner dreamily.

I agreed with her and saw the headquarters up ahead, I kept walking and saw Levi, he looked annoyed I was about to call out for him but someone beat me to it, it was a random girl and they were talking about something, I was about to go closer to them but Levi suddenly leaned and kissed the girls lips, I stared shocked and dropped the box, my head dropped and my eyes turned dull blue, I ran the other way and towards the forest where I used to go when I was disowned, I jumped tree to tree tears covering my eyes I landed on a tree and sat down hugging my knees, it started to rain and while I started to cry, I kept thinking about what happened "This is what I get for loving again" I said dully bitter tears dropping, I sneezed but I didn't care, a dull black glowed on my back and my once white wings turned black. I cried and cried lightning flashed like crazy.

Levi's Pov

I was looking for Sakura but I couldn't find her, suddenly a fan girl started annoying me, she kept following me, when I stopped she called out to me and said that she will leave me alone if I gave her a kiss on the lips, so I gave her one so I can look for Sakura in peace. She left after I gave her a kiss on the lips and I started heading towards the market but stopped when I saw a pink box lying on the grass, I picked it up and saw that it was a ruined strawberry tart, then I saw a small card it said 'To: Levi From: Sakura' 'Sakura? She was here' thought Levi 'If it was for me then why is it damaged and lying here on the ground' I thought then my eyes widened 'She must have saw me kiss that girl' I thought and ran towards the headquarters. When I saw it in view I bust opened the doors "Is Sakura here" I asked them all, "She went to town to give you something, but she never came back" said Mikasa frowning, then it started to rain hard "Help me look for her" I said and we all split up looking for her. 'Sakura, please be alright, and please if you saw that I hope you will forgive me' I thought worriedly.

Sakura's Pov

'So cold' I thought weakly 'Sakura, please go back' said my demons worriedly 'I don't want to, can't you see Levi was playing with me' I thought dully 'But your already sick, we wouldn't want you to get more sick' said Kyuubi, I shut them out and began to cough. 'Dad must be worried, I should really go home' I thought and stood up and walked slowly out the forest my black wings still out. It was hard to go back but I manage and saw everyone gathered talking about something, I didn't care, I stared at them with my dull blue eyes. I walked slowly my head spinning and my vision getting worse.

Mikasa's Pov

We all got back empty handed "Levi, what did you do to Sakura" I yelled at him, he looked away ashamed "We all knew you were dating her from the start" said Jean, he looked at us shocked "How did you guys know" he said "It was obvious" stated Reiner "Now we have to find her or else something bad will happen" I said but I saw a figure walking towards us 'Sakura' I yelled in my head, I ran towards her but stopped when she had a unusual aura around her "Sakura" I breathed out, everyone went towards me and we looked at her new appearance she had really dull blue eyes and black wings. "Sakura what happened" I said worriedly, she didn't say anything but looked at me with lifeless eyes. I was about to strangle Levi.

Sakura's Pov

I looked at them not caring, when my eyes landed on Levi, tears started forming but it was unnoticed because of the rain "Sakura what happened" said Mikasa worriedly, I just looked at her with lifeless eyes. "Let's go inside, we might get a cold" said Ymir. They all agreed while I stayed where I was but Mikasa dragged me inside, it was too bright, but who cares. Mikasa and the girls dragged me towards my room and started talking with me "Sakura, what happened to you, you used to be happy and energetic with your sparkling bright emerald eyes" said Sasha "Yeah and your wings were a pretty white" agreed Krista, I just stared with sad eyes "Sakura, what did he do" said Mikasa, by he she meant Levi, I stared at the floor when she said that "Mikasa, what would you do if the person you loved betrayed you" I said dully "I would be depressed, why" she asked "That's what Levi did, I was looking him and when I was nearing the headquarters I spotted him, I was about to call him but someone beat me to it, it was a girl I have never seen coming towards him. They were talking and then Levi kissed her on the lips" I said tears forming everyone came to me and gave me a comforting hug, but it didn't help at all. "Just move on Sakura. There are other people there" said Ymir, I faked smiled and my eyes turned back to emerald "Maybe your right, I should" I said faking the whole thing, they were too naïve. We talked for the next 2 hours until they all went to go sleep.

My eyes turned back to dull blue, I opened my window and went outside to see the rain 'I love the rain. When you have problems the rain will wash away all the pain' I thought 'but the pain hurts too much to disappear. I really loved Levi but he did that and instantly I felt too much pain'.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next day

I made my eyes turn emerald and forced a smile "Good morning Sakura" said Sasha, "Since you are still a bit sad from yesterday we prepared a big breakfast", I looked at the table and saw many dishes "It's okay, I am not that hungry" I said "If you guys need me I'll be outside" I said and walked towards the door, but the door opened and in came Levi "Never mind, I'll be somewhere around here" I said quickly leaving. I went to the music room and locked the door.

Mikasa's Pov

Sakura was heading towards the door but it opened and in came Levi. She turned around "Never mind, I'll be somewhere around here" she said leaving quickly. When she left we all glared at Levi, he sighed and went away looking for Sakura.

Levi's Pov

Sakura has been ignoring me, so I know where she was going and it was her favorite spot. I headed towards the abandoned music room and tried opening it, it was locked, so I kicked the door open and saw everyone rush towards me, I went inside the room and saw Sakura sitting in the piano stool. Walking up to her I grabbed her shoulder but she grabbed my hand and flipped me over "DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled, I stood up and dusted myself "Sakura don't you think it's ridiculous of you to be that way" I said "It hurt like hell when I saw you kiss that girl. All you say is that, this is the second time I felt betrayed. I thought you were different" she said coldly 'Second time' I thought. Looking around I saw everyone looking at us with wide eyes "Just leave me alone" she said and rushed outside towards the cold rain.

Sakura's Pov

I rushed outside to the freezing rain. Someone grabbed my wrist, I turn around to see Levi "What" I said coldly "Sakura wait. Please forgive me" he begged "Why, why would I forgive you when you gave me so much pain" I said crying, I was soon surrounded with red chakra and tails were forming. Everyone rushed to us but then they were surrounded by darkness.

Levi's Pov

We were looking around but all we saw was black, then something flickered in front of us. We all looked and saw a little girl with pink hair running towards 2 adults "Mommy, Daddy look" she yelled happily, she reached the two people who were her parents but was instantly slapped by the lady "Don't you dare call us that. You're nothing but a monster. You are not our daughter, you're just a monster" the lady screeched kicking little Sakura until they heard a crack. The gang looked at Sakura horrified; Sakura was not crying or whimpering she just laid there until they were done. They lady pulled Sakura by the hair and threw her of the stairs. The man went to Sakura's form and took out a whip and started whipping her until her body bleed and left her alone. Sakura sat up and winced "Thank you for going softly this time" she said softly so they won't hear her.

'Going softly? They did something more badly than this' thought Levi.

Then the screen flickered and they saw the parent dragging Sakura by the hair into the woods, when the stopped they threw her and she landed with a big 'thud'. "We want to disown you. Never come back or we won't hesitate to kill you" the dad said. He pulled out something shiny, that shiny thing was a gun. Pointing it to Sakura he shot her leg and they left her in the middle of the forest where she laid there in her own blood. "Sorry, for being a bad daughter" she whispered. At the end she was seen healing her leg.

The screen flickered and Sakura was seen 4 years old with 14 that were with her, some looked older and some looked like they were the same age as Sakura, they were all wearing tattered old clothing, so they all were homeless. "Sakura-chan, we will be right back to get you your medicine. Please be a good girl" said a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes "Hai, Naruto" replied a weak Sakura. All of them left, while they watched Sakura get up by herself to go wander around town.

A family passed her and when they looked at her they instantly called her a monster and threw rocks or glass at her. Everyone looked at the scene making no move to stop them; they heard whispers 'Look, that's the demon. Make sure you stay away from her' the parents whispered to their child. Sakura stood there waiting for them to stop; when they stopped Sakura looked at them with red eyes "I am not a monster. One day I will be respected by all of you, just watch" she yelled at them and ran back to the woods.

Sakura stopped and saw a trail of blood. She followed it and when the blood stopped it was a horrible sight. The people that were with her in the beginning were being eaten by wolves. All their bodies lay there motionless, when the wolves were done Sakura stood their frozen.

The wolves started to advance towards her but all of a sudden the wolves started to whimper in pain and their bodies were being lifted up. Sakura lifted her hand and closed her hand to make a fist. When she did that the wolves fell dead, she was crying. She walked over to her dead friends and they heard a small whisper,. "Sakura" said a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, instantly Sakura ran towards him "Sasuke-kun" she said worriedly "Sakura, thank you" he said "Sasuke-kun, I am here don't worry" she said hugging him while crying "Sakura, be a good girl" he said and smiled and his hand went limp and his eyes turned dull "NOOOOO" Sakura yelled.

Again the screen flickered and Sakura was seen sitting down leaning on a wall bruises and deep scratches were seen in her body. She had dull blue eyes and it was snowing. A man was walking down and looked at the girl, I recognize him as Pixis. He looked at the girl pitifully. Sakura looked up at the man "Hello little girl" he said softly, Sakura looked surprised and just stared at him "Would you like to come with me" he continued trying to touch her head, but Sakura inched away and winced. "You poor thing, come with me" he said and picked her up "You're not afraid of me" she asked dully. Pixis just shook his head no and Sakura started crying, Pixis smiled.

The screen flickered again and Levi was there this time. Sakura was about to call out for him but someone beat her to it. There stood a girl, they were talking and then suddenly Levi leaned closer to her and kissed her. Sakura dropped the box she was holding and ran away. Then the screen shattered like glass and it was dark again.

After seeing Sakura's memories I feel horrible, everyone was shocked at how Sakura's childhood was. 'Sorry Sakura' I thought sadly, then we all heard crying, we followed it but Sakura clones was there stopping them, we ran past her but many more came saying 'Go away' or 'I am hated' and 'You all betrayed me'. I ran past one clone and she shattered "SAKURA" I yelled as loud as I can. Then we saw a small light and when we reached it we saw little Sakura crying bruises adorned her body.

I walked up to her "Sakura" I said relieved, she looked at me with teary eyes and started inching away from me, I went closer "It's okay I won't hurt you" I said sincerely, she looked at me with big eyes "W-w-who a-are you onii-chan" she asked "I am a friend in the future" I said smiling "F-friend" she stuttered, I nodded and she started to smile brightly. "Onii-chan can you tell me more about my future" she asked excitedly, "In the future you will meet many new friends, and you will start having a crush on a cool guy named Levi" I said telling her, I heard people scoff behind me "These are the friends you are going to meet" I said pointing to the gang. Her eyes lit up and she started smiling, but then they heard a big sound and Sakura instantly became scared.

The light that used to surrounded us turned dark and Sakura started falling, I grabbed her hand but the dark hole was sucking her in "It's no use onii-chan. I will end up disappearing. It's a good thing I met you though" she said smiling tears falling, our hands were separating but then a light came and another hand grabbed hold of her wrist. Without looking at the person we lifted Sakura up and it was completely white now "Thank you onii-chan" she said disappearing. I knew she was fine now but then I looked at the person who helped me. Everyone stared at the people in white "It was a good thing we came just in time" said a guy with onyx hair, they all nodded in agreement. We then saw the same women we saw when Sakura went unconscious "I-it's you" I said pointing at the lady. She smiled "Thank you for at least catching her in time" she said "So your Levi that broke her heart" said a guy with orange hair and the same ringed eyes as Sakura. All the guys that were in white started to prepare to beat me up but the lady raised her hand "It was an accident, calm down" she growled at them. They instantly stopped "Levi, please continue to help Sakura. She already had a rough past, so please don't let her have an even rougher future" said the women. They all started to disappear but I agreed "Take care of our little sister, yeah" said a guy that looked like a girl "If you don't take care of my daughter then we won't hesitate to haunt you" yelled the orange haired guy. I nodded "Who are you guys" I asked, they all looked at me "Were her real family" they all said at the same time with a soft smile on their faces and disappeared.

We were all back from where we started and we saw Sakura sitting down crying. "Sakura" I said gaining her attention, she looked at me with blue eyes "Levi, I am sorry, I am sorry everyone" she said crying. I went to her and gave her a hug "You shouldn't be apologizing, I am the one who is sorry" I said hugging her tightly, she cried "Will you please forgive me" I begged, she nodded her head and looked at me and smiled "I forgive you" she said smiling and the rain stopped and the sun came into view. She hugged me tightly and I did to "Never again will I do that" I told her, she agreed "Sakura, is it okay if you make me your Valentine's Day tart again. I didn't get to taste it" I said she smiled and nodded.

Everyone stared at us and started cheering; we both looked at them and blushed. "Sakura, come on let's go change" said Mikasa pulling her out of my grasp. I scowled at her but she just sent me a victory smile and all the girls left with MY Sakura.

"Don't worry dude, you'll see her later" said Connie. We all headed inside and we instantly heard screaming that came from Sakura. We instantly went to her room and I started pounding the door, Ymir opened poked her head out "Sorry no boys aloud until were done getting ready for the feast, you all have to wear tux's or else you are not invited" she said. We heard Sakura yell "I DON'T LIKE DRESSES OR MAKE UP. LEVI PLEASE HELP ME" and I was about to open the door wider but Ymir closed the door and locked it.

Sakura's Pov

When we got inside, Sasha ran towards the kitchen telling the cooks something, and then I was instantly dragged up to my room. I had a bad feeling, and when they explained the plan they told me I had to wear a dress and light make up. Getting up quickly I was about to sprint to the door but Mikasa caught me and instantly threw me in the shower; I heard banging on the door and saw Ymir talking to the boys "I DON'T LIKE DRESSES OR MAKE UP. LEVI PLEASE HELP ME" I yelled trying to get help. Levi was about to open the door but Ymir closed it and locked it. Finally giving up I let them put make up on me and they gave me a light pink dress. Sighing I went to the bathroom, I secretly brought a pair of shorts.

When I was finished everyone was ready, "Why do I have to do this" I complained "Because" said Krista, I sighed and followed them outside. I peeked downstairs and it looked like a ball for princesses, I saw the boys' downstairs wearing tux, they looked handsome but when I spotted Levi I instantly started blushing.

We were all at the top of the stairs, I looked bored, Ymir faked cleared her throat gaining their attention. All of them looked at us with small blushes, I scoffed but I was glad I wasn't wearing heals, instead I wore light pink flats, the pink dress they forced me to wear, my curly hair was adorned with a pink small tiara, and on my face they just put eyeliner to make my eyes pop. Sighing we went downstairs and were greeted by them, Levi walked towards me with a rose. "You look like a cotton candy, with all that pink" he teased "I don't want to hear it, they forced me to wear this" I growled "But then again you look cute" he said handing me the red rose, I smiled "You look pretty handsome in that tux" I said accepting the rose, he smirked "Of course I do" he said, I rolled my eyes but I still kept smiling. We walked towards a table to talk "So do you have any idea on how the once boring living room turned into a fancy ball" I asked "Probably the staff" said Levi shrugging "Do you know what this is for" he asked "They said it was a party before we sacrifice ourselves, remember we were told to kill all the titans so we can live a peaceful life after our last expedition" I said softly.

It got quiet between us "Levi, can we make a promise" I said breaking the silence. He looked at me telling me to go on "If one of us were to die can we promise to move on with our lives" I said thoughtfully looking at him. He thought about it "Yeah, but I know we aren't" he said softly and we pinky promised, I smiled and agreed with him. We stood up "May I take this dance with you" he said bowing, I smirked "You may" I said and we started dancing with the others. I saw Mikasa dancing with Eren and smiled her way; she looked at me and blushed. "Ne Levi, do you think I can protect everyone in when we destroy all the titans" I said, he thought about it for a moment "I think you can, you are really strong" he said "I won't be able to see you tomorrow because of our training. We all have to separate to train for 4 months" I said pouting "I know, but I know you won't forget about me" he said smirking "True" I agreed, "Oh yeah I forgot I got you something on Valentine's Day" he said looking through his pockets. He finally found it and pulled out a pretty silver ring that was hung with a chain "A promise ring" I said surprised, he put it around my neck and he showed me his, they were identical but my name was carved in his and his name was carved on mine.

"Thank you very much" I said smiling brightly, he smiled at me and we both went outside to look at the stars "You better not forget about me Sakura" he said seriously "Why would I forget about you" I asked "You are a forgetful person" he teased, I pouted "I am not" I said looking at him he leaned forward and kissed me softly. I blushed, "Sakura, I don't see you play your violin anymore" he said looking at the stars "That's because I don't have time like I used to" I said looking at the stars too. "Can you play it now" he said looking at me "Okay, let me just get my violin" I said and ran to my room, while going there I bumped into Krista "Where are you going" she asked "I am going to my room to get my violin" I said going upstairs.

When I finally got it I went downstairs and saw that everyone was gone, I shrugged it off and went outside I saw everyone there and Levi with an irritated face. I giggled and walked over to them, they looked my way and waited for me to come and play. "Finally, your here, they came out to hear you play" said Levi irritated, I giggled "I guess that's my fault" I said.

I went in front of them and grabbed my violin and was thinking in what to play. Then it hit, I can sing and play the song I used to sing to my old friends. Smiling I positioned the violin and play Yume no Tsubomi.

Yume no tsubomi hiragu

Mabushii sora wo aogi

Mune paii hirogaru

Yasashii kaori

Kikoeru wa

Koi no rizumu

Kisetsu koe

Ai ni kitene

Daisuki darou

Sasaya itara

Sekaijuu ni

Kikoe chuu kana

Hazuka shikute

Usubu miteta

Watashi no te wo tori

Hayashii desu

When I was done I heard a loud applause, I blushed softly "Ne Sakura who was that song for" asked Armin "Well, I don't know, I use to sing it when I was little" I said blushing "Well, you really have a pretty voice" complimented Krista "Thank you" I said embarrassed "It's already late, and we have to wake up early to depart for our training" said Erwin. We all agreed to sleep, but I still had something to do, but I decided to do it tomorrow. When we went our separate ways I finally took off the dress and makeup.

I heard a knock on my door; I opened the door and revealed Levi. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him, he looked at me "I know that girls have to go earlier, so I wanted to spend the rest of the time with you" he said looking away a small blush on his face. Looking at him I smiled and made the door a bit bigger so he can come in. He looked at me and smiled, he went in not before ruffling my hair. Pouting I asked him why he does that to me "Because, you are too cute, and your hair is soft" he said and sat down on my bed looking around my clean room "I see we are both clean freaks" he said smirking "Yeah, I don't like my room to be messy" I said and sat next to him. Lying back I stretched and sighed "I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you" I said closing my eyes. "I don't I want to leave too" said Levi lying down next to me "I know it's tough, but we have to leave so we can finally live outside the walls peacefully" said Levi turning his head towards me, I looked at him and smiled softly "Yeah, your right" I softly said, my eyes were closing.

Hearing a sigh I felt myself being lifted up, I opened my eyes and saw that Levi was carrying me; I blushed when he softly put me down so my head was on the pillow. Smiling I thanked him and he went to the other side of the bed "W-w-w-what are you doing" I stuttered turning red "I told you I wanted to spend the rest of the night with you" he said a small blush on his face, I nodded and closed my light, Levi wrapped his arms around my waist. Feeling protected in his arms I instantly fell sleepy "I love you" I whispered "Love you too" I heard. Smiling when I felt his lips on my forehead, we both fell asleep with me in Levi's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Next Day

I woke up at 5, since we leave at 7 I had to get ready fast so I can make the tart for Levi before I leave. Going downstairs I instantly went to the kitchen and prepared the tart, after the tart I prepared the rest breakfast. When I was done I went to my room and opened it softly so Levi won't wake up, quietly placing the tart and note on the table. Going to Levi's side I quietly and softly kissed his lips and left.

Levi's Pov

It was 8:20 when I woke up, 'Sakura must have left already' I thought looking at the empty spot next to me. Standing up to stretch I instantly smelled a sweet smell; I looked to his left he saw a strawberry tart and a small note on it.

Walking over to the sweet dessert I grabbed the note and instantly the room turned into a pretty view of the ocean and I was in front of Sakura, she smiled at me "Hi Levi, if you're in this note I probably left already. I am an illusion of Sakura" she explained, nodding for her to continue "I am sorry, I couldn't give this to you personally but I had to leave already. I hope you enjoy this tart; I made it with lots of love. Hehehehehe that sounds so cheesy. Anyways always know that I love you very much and I will never ever forget about you. So see you soon, love you" Sakura said and she walked over to my and kissed me softly, "Oh and, if you want you can keep this note, if you miss me you can always open it up, and you're the only one who can see this because this note was for you. See you soon Levi" she said and disappeared.

The background change back and I went downstairs and saw everyone eating "Levi hurry up or I will eat you portion. Sakura cooked us breakfast" yelled Eren, I smiled silently thanking Sakura since none of us know how to cook.

"What do you have there; Levi" asked Jean "A tart" I simply said "Who made it for you" asked Erwin "Sakura" I said preparing for them to try and get it from me. Sitting down and eating my food I could feel every one's eyes on my tart. Giving all of them a glare telling them it's mine they backed off slowly. When I ate my breakfast I started eating the tart, when I took my first bite I was instantly amazed at how good this was, having a blissful face I took more bites savoring the taste. I could feel everyone staring at me with a drooling face "Sakura said there was one more left in the fridge" I said eating my tart. Hearing loud footsteps heading towards the fridge, I sighed when I heard World War 3 happening in there. When the war seized I went to the kitchen to see bruised and tired bodies "Idiot" I told them and commanded them to clean the kitchen "Whoever cleans everything first gets the tart" and almost instantly the whole kitchen was clean. Armin got the tart since he won in rock, paper, and scissors. 'Sakura, where are you when we need you' I thought looking at everyone preparing to kill Armin.


	8. Chapter 8

4 Months later

A girl with pink curly hair and bright shiny emerald eyes stepped out the boat. She saw her friends and waved at them, she ran at them with amazing speed.

Sakura's Pov

I stepped out of the huge boat and saw Mikasa, Sasha, Hanji, Krista, Ymir, and Petra, waving to them I ran towards them. "Sakura" they all said happily "I can't believe we got on different boats" complained Mikasa.

During our training all of us grew up me, Hanji, and Petra the oldest. We learned how to fire the bow perfectly, and kill titans faster. Of course I already knew how to do the bow perfectly. "I think they arrived yesterday. Levi probably had them cleanup" said Sasha, we nodded our head in agreement.

When I was away my birthday passed and I got 2 new powers. I can put chakra shields on everyone, so if a titan aims to eat the person who is being protected by my powerful shield they instantly die with just one touch, and the third one is I throw my special kunais anywhere and when they land I can teleport to where it landed.

We all headed towards the Survey corps headquarters with our entire luggage. Of course I helped by making them levitate so we can see them faster. When we got there we kicked opened the door and saw everyone there with smiles on their faces "Welcome back" they chanted. I saw Levi smiling at me, I smiled back and I instantly went towards him, while Mikasa went towards Eren, Sasha went towards Connie, Hanji went towards Bertolt, Krista went towards Reiner, Ymir went towards Jean, and Petra went towards Erwin, I looked at Armin and saw Annie going towards him. Smiling I looked at Levi and we both hugged each other "I miss you so much" said Levi "I missed you more baka" I replied, he let go and smiled, he kissed me softly and of course I kissed back.

There were a lot of groceries on the table, everyone went towards me with pleading eyes, I crossed my arms "No" I said, they pouted "I'll buy you chocolate" said Levi, I pouted since he knew I love chocolate more than anyone else "Fine, but all of you have to buy me one" I said getting an apron. Hearing cheering I sighed but smiled.

For today I cooked fried tempura, tofu soup, and California rolls. I served it in fancy looking plates. "Kage Buushin no jutsu" and 2 shadow clones popped up, they helped me carry the food outside. There I saw everyone eyeing the food hungrily; I served everyone their rice, soup, tempura, and California rolls. When I sat down everyone ate the food happily, eating my own silently. For dessert I made taiyaki. After dinner everyone thanked me and we all went to wander around the village.

Walking with Levi hands linked together but was hidden with our cloaks. I went to a random shop and I saw the cutest bunny holding a cherry blossom, walking over to it I grabbed it and admired it. "Do you want it" asked Levi, I looked at him "N-no, I was just looking at it" I said so he won't buy it for me "Sakura I can buy it for you" he said grabbing it and heading towards the register. Running to him I grabbed the bunny "It's okay" I said but when I looked at it I really wanted him to buy it, hearing a sigh Levi grabbed the bunny and paid for it. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store the bunny in my hands, blushing "Thank you" I said. He stopped and looked at me "Sakura, if you want something just ask me okay. I don't want you going around wanting something when you can't buy it, got it" he said, I nodded my head signaling me I heard clearly, but I looked down. 'Levi is mad at me' I thought sadly "Sorry" I whispered, I heard a sigh and my head bumped into a hard chest "Sakura, I am not mad at you, I just wanted to get a birthday present from you" he said hugging me, I looked at him and smiled "Thank you but I don't want a birthday present when all I have is right here" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and we continued walking, I spotted the others "Sakura, here" all of them said handing me CHOCOLATE. My eyes sparkled and I took all of them and thanked them, all of them noticed the stuffed bunny but didn't question me since they knew who bought it, I was pulled away from Levi, I heard Levi scowl at them but they just kept dragging me.

We were pretty far from the boys, I stared at them "Well, since we didn't get you a present for your birthday" Hanji started "We decided to get you this" Krista finished showing me a bracelet that said Best Friends Forever, I smiled and thanked them, mine was pink, Mikasa was red, Sasha was purple, Hanji was orange, Krista was yellow, Ymir was blue, Annie was silver, and Petra was black. We smiled at each other and we all walked back and all of us headed towards the park where the cherry blossoms were bloomed fully, I ran towards them with the girls. Then I heard crying, I saw a grandma with a little baby boy, the boy was crying and the grandma was doing everything she can to stop him from crying, deciding to help her I walked towards her with everyone following me.

"What's wrong" I said kindly, she looked at me with kind eyes "He won't stop crying" she said looking at him, I leaned close so I can see him, I tried to make him laugh by making a funny face but that made him cry more "Sorry" I said bowing, I heard laughing behind me, I looked back and glared "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it" she said "But-"I started "He's always gets like this at night so I bring him to this park so he won't bother the neighbors. He won't sleep until he's all worn out" she said, I nodded in understanding it "I see" I said softly.

"His mother used to always be with him. She'd always sing to him when he cried, and calm him down" she said smiling "Where is she now" I asked "Right now she is working hard for his sake. So I am doing my best to take care of him. But my singing voice doesn't calm him down at all" she responded looking at me. I looked at the baby "Then can I sing to him" I asked. Looking behind me I saw them still standing, waiting for me to be finished, I sighed "Let me sing" I requested. She looked at me shocked, I smiled "Let me sing for his sake, even though I can't do it as well as his mom" I said smiling at her, she looked at me and smiled "Please do" she asked. I nodded and went in front of the crib so he can see me looking at him "I'll do my best for you" I said smiling. Looking at my friends they wanted to see what I am going to do next. A cherry blossom fell and I closed my eyes

Haru ni saku hana

Natsu hirogaru sora yo

Kokoro no naka ni

Kizamarete kirameku

People started to stare at me, and went closer to listen. Cherry blossoms started to fall softly landing on the ground. My Friends closed their eyes to listen

Asa ni furu ame

Mado wo tozasu hi ni mo

Mune ni afureru hikari wa

Kumo no ue

Yorokobi kanashimi

Subete daite aruiteiru

Watashi no te to

Kimi no te wo

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

The baby looked at me and started to smile.

Aki wa mizube ni

Fuyu kozue ni hisomu

Sekai no oku no

Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi

Inori wo sasageyou

Ashita kuru hi wo

Shizuka ni mukaeyou

Watashi wo michibiku

Tooi tooi yobigoe yo

Hohoemu youni

Utau youni

Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi

Subete daite aruiteiru

Watashi no te to

Kimi no te wo

Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

When I finished there was a round of applause, I blushed "Thank you young lady, because of you he stopped crying" said the women, I looked at the baby and saw him smile, I smiled too and bid the lady goodbye "Ne can you sing again" said a random lady "Sing more" they said but then a messenger arrived and the people that surrounded me separated "Miss Sakura, Pixis needs you" he said, I nodded "Sorry, but I promise I'll sing for you guys again" I said smiling taking my equipment out. They rest followed my lead, since they were also needed. People stared at us in amazement "bye" I said and ran forwards and used my gear.

We all arrived at the survey corps headquarters and I saw my dad "Sakura, quickly, we are to discuss the plans for the battle by the end of the month" said my dad, we nodded and followed him.

After discussing the plan I went to bed with the bunny Levi bought me.


	9. Chapter 9

The day before the mission

Things have been pretty busy, Levi was busy training the new trainees which are all boys while I was stuck training the girls, I haven't seen him for a long time and I miss him too much. Today we finally see each other but we are still getting ready for tomorrow except for me, I was informed that today I had to sleep in and take a day off because I needed all the energy to do all my abilities. So I slept in but I woke up during the evening and went outside to help, I wanted to do something to help.

Walking around I spotted Levi help make a stand for people who know how to shoot with guns, arrow, and canons to stand on "Levi" I called out, he looked at me "Sakura, what are you doing here? You are supposed to rest for tomorrow" he said looking at me sweat trickling down his face, I pouted "I know but I wanted to help. Being alone is boring" I said pouting cutely, he was trying to resist, I gave him my puppy dog face "Please" I pleaded, Levi tried to look away but he couldn't my face was too cute "Levi are you done" said one of the workers saving him, he sighed relieved, I glared at the man and he went back to work clearly terrified "Sorry Sakura, but you have to rest" he said, I sighed "But Levi, it's scary being alone again" I said pouting "Don't worry, you'll be fine" he assured "Bye Levi" I said sadly before trudging to my room.

Levi's Pov

I really wanted to reach out for her hand and say she can help but I had to follow the command, I watch her go to her room head low clearly sad and disappointed 'Sorry Sakura' I thought sadly going back to work.

Sakura's Pov

I went to my room and sat on my bed, "Sheesh, I want Levi here" I complained throwing a tantrum. Then I looked at the stuffed bunny "Bunny-chan what would you do if you were bored and lonely" I said "AHH, I am going crazy" I yelled and grabbed the bunny and hugged the bunny close "I guess I'll sleep again" I said and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Levi's Pov

We all finished the work and were set for tomorrow. I walked to Sakura's room and peaked inside; I sighed and went inside to fix her position. I carried her softly and placed her head gently on the pillow, I put the bunny in her arms "Levi" I heard her whisper "Huh" I said, there was a long pause "I love you" she said still sleeping 'Sleep talking' I thought and smiled at the cute sight in front of me "Love you too" I said kissing her softly, and closed the door gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Next Day

I woke up and got ready, 'Today's the day' I thought sadly 'After this mission, I can only stay for another week or less' I thought. Changing quickly, I headed downstairs and met everyone's terrified faces except for Levi, Erwin, and Hanji. Walking down to them I smiled softly "Don't worry; since I am here I can protect you guys. Just calm down, as long as I am here you won't die, make sure you hear what I saw before we fight" I said softly, they smiled but seemed a bit scared. Sighing "I won't cook breakfast if you're still scared" I said walking to the door, immediately they didn't look scared, I smiled and went towards the kitchen. Hearing lots of cheers I smiled and started to cook.

After eating we were all at the gates, my dad was discussing the plans while I stood there waiting for him to introduce me. When finally introduce me I told them of my new powers and my shield, I explained how it can help and how it can kill a titan if a titan touches the person with the shield. Everyone seemed to be more confident, I performed a multiple set of hand seals and every soldier was surrounded by my chakra shield.

Then I did another set on hand signs and bit my thumb drawing blood, then I put my bleeding thumb across the floor and instantly there was 17 big 'poofs.

When the smoke cleared you can see enormous beast, have summoned the 12 demons inside me, a giant purple snake, a huge slimy slug, and three enormous frogs. Smiling I told everyone who these were, I commanded Katsuya to divide and when she did each little slug went on a soldiers shoulder, after that everyone seemed more confidant. I smiled and all of us went outside the walls, and set up the stands, I was on the tallest one since I had to control everyone's defense shield and my summons. 'Good Luck' I encouraged everyone.

Being stubborn I made a clone to do the meditating and I snuck down and summoned my Apollon Bow and started flying towards the titans. Seeing someone injured and a titan approaching him I aimed at the titan's neck and launched the silver arrow, it hit him perfectly on the neck and the titan fell dead. Going towards the injured person I saw Katsuya heal a small cut "Are you okay" I asked helping the person, he looked at me surprised saying I should be at the tower but I shook my head and left the now healed man, I put my bow on my back and saw 3 titans. Taking out 3 kunais I aimed it perfectly and the titans all fell dead. Going towards the forest I looked down and saw everyone fighting with all their might, smiling I continued to go to the forest.

Upon arriving there I saw many titans trying to grab Sasha, but when they touched her they instantly fell dead. "Sasha" I yelled towards her, she looked at me surprised "Sakura, you're not supposed to be here" she said "Baka, I want to help too" I said "Well it seems were all fine thanks to you" she said relieved "I know, but be careful still, and besides you are almost out of gas" I said taking out a scroll and unsealing it, there was a small 'poof' and multiples of gas was sitting on top of the scroll, I gave her two and she thanked me "Well, better get back, my clone can't last long" I said flying back, I saw Sasha wave bye and continued the mission.

While going out the forest I saw Levi killing multiple of titans, I smiled at my strong boyfriend, and flying towards him I sat on a branch whistling. Levi looked at me when he killed the last titan. "Sakura, what are you doing here" he asked worried "Just dropping by" I said smiling, he gave me a serious look and my eyes turned grey with rings surrounding it, lifting my hand and closing my fist Levi turned around when he heard a loud 'thud' behind him "You're welcome" I said smiling my eyes turning back to emerald, I saw him sigh "Fine, I wanted to see you" I said slumping down in defeat. He smiled at me and used his gear to go towards me "Brat, I wanted to see you too, but were all busy" he said smiling at me, I smiled "I know" I softly said, he hugged and kissed me "Now you better go or else" he said, I was leaving but not before kissing him and saying good luck.

When I went back to my original spot I cancelled my clone and went back to focus, I could hear guns and canons, when it was night I wasn't tired but everyone still had to go find titans and kill them. 'Good thing I slept all day yesterday' I thought relived. My eyes were closed so I can concentrate better, I heard light footsteps and I immediately sent a clone to hide in the shadows so the person won't see it. 'I am the only one here' I thought, then I heard the footsteps seize, "Sakura" I heard someone say softly, I opened my eyes and saw my dad, he sat next to me "How are you feeling" he asked "Okay" I said closing my eyes again and cancelling my clone "Well, by the time were done you would lose all your energy" he said "If it means protecting all of them than I don't care" I replied, hearing a sigh "Just be careful" he said and I heard him leave 'I know' I thought.

The battle continued for 5 more days and boy was I tired but I didn't give up, pushing my tiredness away I continued protecting everyone. Then I heard frantic footsteps, when they came up and stopped in front of me I heard crying, opening my eyes I saw a soldier "W-w-w-we finally won, Levi killed the last 5 titans" he cried out, I heard cheering and crying down. Smiling I stood up, sweat was on my forehead and my vision was a bit blurry but I manage to go down the steps.

When I arrived down everyone cheered for me, I smiled and saw Levi and Pixis walking towards me, my breathing was ragged from using too much chakra but I was okay. "Thanks to my daughter, no one died and our mission became successful" my dad announced, hearing loud cheers and crying I smiled, I cancelled my demons and my other summons, not one of them had a scratch 'You okay Saku' asked inner, I nodded and smiled happily. I was so tired, but we all did it. Packing up the stands and other things we headed back, heads high and big smiles on our faces. When we entered the gates, we saw all villagers cheer for us, and cries of joy that we finally live outside the walls now.

We all went home to rest, in 3 days we will have a celebration with everyone, meaning the vilegers, survey corps, military, and garrisons. Smiling happily we all went inside and fell on the coach exhausted. Sitting next to Levi hand linked, but I wasted so much energy I fell asleep.

Levi's Pov

We were tired but not as tired as Sakura, she was the one who protected us and she summoned huge beast to help us, and she's been doing it for 5 days straight without a break. We were all thankful that she had powers or all of us would have died.

My shoulder instantly started feeling hot, I looked at Sakura and saw she was breathing a bit too fast and she started sweating "Sakura" I said softly trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge "Sakura" I said louder gaining everyone's attention. Everyone came towards us and Hanji put a hand towards her forehead. "She's burning hot" she said worried "When did this happen" asked Jean "She probably used too much of her powers" said Petra. I carried Sakura to her room and left, when I came back I was holding a cloth and a bucket of clean cold water. After dipping the cloth I squeezed it and put it on Sakura's forehead.

I stayed with Sakura for the rest of the night holding her hand until she woke up. She was still sick but a bit better.

Sakura's Pov

I woke up the next morning and saw Levi on my right side sitting on a wooden chair, trying to sit up without waking him up but I ended up shaking him a bit which alerted him that I was awake.

"Sakura" he said relieved, "Sorry" I said "It is okay, I am just happy you're okay" he said hugging me. Smiling softly I hugged him, and we both looked at each other and smiled. We sat down talking for a while until my stomach growled, I blushed "I haven't eaten for 6 days" I said blushing a rosy blush. Levi just chuckled and helps me get up. Both heading downstairs we spotted everyone.

"Sakura" the girls said relieved "Sorry for making you guys worry" I apologize; they all said it was okay and instantly gave me a big bowl of soup. I didn't want to eat it because it was purple and toxic bubbles popped and left a horrible smell, not wanting to be rude I sat down and took a big spoonful, I gulped the whole thing down brave "S-s-s-so w-w-who c-c-c-cooked i-i-i-i-it" I replied nauseously "The guys prepared it since we had to go somewhere" said Sasha praising my braveness "Thank you for the food" I replied with a small smile, standing up shakily the soup didn't help, I wanted to puke but it was to rude.

Levi helped go out the dining area, "Need to go" he said with a sigh, nodding my head I went towards a random bathroom and puked out the soup or what I call the toxic soup. After my puking fiasco I stood up and washed my face, seeing Levi on the doorway "You shouldn't have eaten it. But I do praise you for being so brave" he said smirking, I growled at him "I didn't want to be rude, at least I have more guts than you" I replied smirking victoriously. Walking out the bathroom I passed by Levi's pissed face and went to my room with a satisfied smirk.

Night was horrible, Levi still was mad "I already said sorry" I complained, he just took a small glance at me before turning back around and arms crossed, I looked at the back begging for forgiveness but he didn't take another look. Having enough of this I stood up knocking my chair in the process and running out the door sniffing, when I was in my room I slammed it shut. Quickly looking at the bunny I sighed and hugged it. 'Why is he still mad, I was just kidding' I thought 'Besides I only have 2 days before it's time to restore everyone's happy faces' I thought sadly.

Looking towards the ceiling I was deep in thought that I didn't notice my door creek open. "Sakura" a deep voice called out, snapping out of my thoughts tears in my eyes I looked at the door and saw Levi looking guilty at me "Sakura, I'm sorry" he said walking towards me, looking up at him "No, I am sorry. It was my fault I said that" I said and quietly looked down "It was my fault" I whispered softly. Levi sat close to me and gave me a hug "Nothing was your fault, I was the one who started it" he said softly. He let go and we looked I looked into his eyes while he looked at mine; we both smiled and leaned in. Our lips met and I started crying, 'I'm going to miss him so much' I thought crying. Levi comforted me the whole time until I fell asleep. "Goodnight Sakura. Love you always and Love you forever" was the last thing I heard from him until I fell into a sea of darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

5 months later

It's been 5 months since Sakura left me, I am still single and I plan to stay that way. I have been spending time with everyone but it doesn't feel the same without Sakura. Sakura left her beloved violin; I would always carry it with me because it's the only thing I have left from her.

I was walking to the cherry blossom trees where Sakura usually went to with my friends, but then the violin started to disappear in little cherry blossoms "What the" I said looking at the disappearing violin horrified that my last memory of Sakura is disappearing in front of me. The others looked shocked, looking at the violin, when the violin disappeared completely I fell on my knees looking at the ground. I was about to pound my fist on the ground and yell but then we all heard a soft melody being played at the cherry blossom forest.

When I realize who it was I ran so fast, the others had a hard time catching up 'It can't be her' I thought. When I reached a clearing I looked around clearly out of breath and saw a pink haired girl playing the violin I used to hold. Finally the others caught up and looked at where I was looking at, my eyes were wide like theirs and our mouths hung open.

"Sakura" we whispered thinking she didn't hear us but she instantly stopped playing and looked at us. Her eyes started to water, she ran towards us and gave us a big hug "I missed you guys" she said softly crying on top of me. When I realize she wasn't an illusion I hugged her back "Sakura" I said relived then all of the girls started to cry and hug Sakura saying 'We miss you so much'. We all stood up and all the boys hugged her or patted her hair saying 'It's good to have you back'. She smiled brightly "It's good to be back. I am so sorry I left you guys" she said they all smiled and said it was okay.

She then turned to me, I froze and million questions going through my mind "Levi" she said softly smiling at me. I went up to her and gave her a big hug "Don't ever leave me again" I whispered to her "I won't" she replied, I could feel her tears and smile on my chest. We looked at each other and smiled, leaning closer and closer until our lips met.

At that moment I knew everything will be okay now. Nothing mattered except for me and Sakura, as long as we were together than my world will be complete. No, as long as she is in my life my world will be complete.

THE END

Forgot to mention I don't own any of these animes, sadly it is true! Well thank you for reading!


End file.
